


Your Kiss is Like Static

by Vellenox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellenox/pseuds/Vellenox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop, you’re going to make me lose count.” He mumbled, and another kiss. Stiles frowned, giving Derek a questioning look. Derek peeked up to meet Stiles’s gaze but he said nothing, just delivered yet another peck to Stiles’s increasingly sensitive skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kiss is Like Static

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt in the Sterek tag on Tumblr and thought, why the hell not? So I wrote a bit of drabble, Derek counting Stiles's moles and generally being a closet cutie pie. Eternal thanks to laynacakes for beta'ing this one for me! You are more beautiful than words could ever describe.

Stiles never woke up early; it was physically impossible for his eyes to even crack lazily open before his alarm went off every weekday morning to signal it was time to get ready for school. On weekends though, when school wasn’t ruining his natural sleeping schedule, he’d roll out of bed at around one, sometimes later, make himself some brunch, watch a bit of television, and maybe chill with Scott, or sometimes Isaac now.

But it was _five o’clock AM_. The sun was only just beginning to crawl into the sky, sneaking through the cracks in the blinds covering the window in Stiles’s room. He’d never actually seen his room in this particular lighting – everything was still covered in shadows, but somehow the details seemed sharper.

Which is why it was the perfect opportunity to observe Derek Hale; the completely relaxed, unguarded, still sleeping werewolf nestled in nice and close under Stiles’s arm.

Everything about Derek was beautiful – his gorgeous green eyes, his sharp nose, his jawline that seemed to be sculpted by the gods to make everyone who looked upon it swoon – even when his features were tight in a scowl, or hardened to the point that some people might mistake him as being cold, or unfeeling; he was still one of the most attractive people Stiles had ever laid eyes on. He knew Derek’s perpetual grimace wasn’t the key to his entire character though, he’d seen under the defensive exterior, through to the softness beneath.

Some people wore pain plain on their faces, but with Derek you had to look deeper. You could see it in the slump of his shoulders and hear it in his voice when he declared that _he meant nothing_. That’s how he justified sacrificing himself to save others.

Just another thing he and Stiles had in common.

Stiles let out a small sigh, stroking long fingers through Derek’s messy, bed head hair. The arm around Stiles’s waist tightened, pulled him in closer, and Stiles froze, hoping he hadn’t accidentally awoken Derek.

A few seconds later the grip loosened and Derek’s breathing evened out once more. He nuzzled into Stiles’s shoulder, scraping the bare skin with his beard stubble. Stiles smiled, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on top of the older man’s head.

His hair was soft and warm, and tickled Stiles’s nose.

Stiles rested his chin there, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He loved how Derek smelled; like earth and pine, and a bit musky. It grounded Stiles; relaxing him and clearing his mind enough that he was able to concentrate better. He wondered how he smelled to Derek, if it had the same strange, calming effect.

Derek shifted again, causing Stiles to lift his head away. There was a low rumbling in Derek’s chest as he repositioned himself, tilting his head back and lifting his lips to the bottom of Stiles’s chin. There was a soft kiss, Derek’s lips only barely making the movement.

He blinked his eyes slowly open, and yep – there were those amazing green eyes Stiles was talking about, peering up at him from under sleep-heavy lids. “Are you watching me sleep?” Derek asked, but he didn’t pull away or roll over. He closed his eyes and lazily nipped little kisses down Stiles’s neck, until his chin rested comfortably back on Stiles’s chest.

“You don’t even get to talk, you _always_ watch me sleep, creep.” Stiles smirked and a small smile rose to Derek’s lips.

“That’s because you’re _always_ sleeping.” Derek shrugged, bringing his free hand up to rest in the space between Stiles’s neck and collar bone. It wasn’t long before his fingers started idly sketching invisible patterns into Stiles’s skin, scorching a trail of nerves that wouldn’t soon forget the tracings. “What time is it?” Derek asked, his eyes half-closed, still fighting to remain open.

“Five-ish. In the morning.” He paused, reaching over to place a hand over Derek’s. “You hungry? I could make some breakfast sandwiches, or pancakes. Your choice.” Werewolves had killer metabolisms, burning through calories twice as fast than humans. A happy werewolf tummy was a happy werewolf boyfriend.

Derek thought about that for a moment, linking their fingers together and kissing the back of Stiles’s hand. “No, I’m okay right now. Maybe later.” He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. “I really like it here. With you. Can we stay like this, just a little while longer?” Derek asked, and he opened his eyes then, gazing pleadingly at Stiles.

Stiles’s heart throbbed in his chest, and he leaned over as closely as he could to Derek’s lips. He nodded, brushing his nose against Derek’s and asking a question of his own wordlessly, as he looked down at Derek’s lips. It was only a moment longer before Derek closed the distance, and they shared a chaste kiss that left Stiles breathless and his heart pounding almost painfully hard in his chest.

When they parted, Derek leaned his head back down, ear flush to Stiles’s chest, and Stiles rested his head back on his pillow. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Derek’s breathing as sleep slowly reclaimed them both.

He awoke a few hours later to a static sensation, Derek’s lips ghosting small kisses over Stiles’s cheeks, his jaw, his neck, his shoulders – basically all the bare skin within Derek’s reach. Stiles cracked an eye open, watching as Derek kissed and scanned Stiles’s skin, pressing his lips to the next spot.

“What‘re you doing?” Stiles’s voice was still crackling from being asleep, so he cleared his throat and licked his dry lips. Derek didn’t stop, just continued his determined kissing. Stiles tried to sit up but a heavy hand fell onto his chest, kept him horizontal.

Derek slid a leg over Stiles’s waist, straddling the boy, and whatever thought processes were happening in Stiles’s brain completely shut down. Derek continued kissing, his eyes still scanning, and he was getting lower and lower, and Stiles was pretty sure if he kept on like this there was a likely chance that boxers were coming off.

And yeah, he was totally, one hundred percent, and _beyond_ okay with that.

He rolled his hips as much as he could under the weight of Derek and his werewolf strength. There was a low grumble, almost a growl, and Stiles bit his lower lip. He tried to create a little friction between them but Derek’s legs tightened, holding him firmly in place.

“Stop, you’re going to make me lose count.” He mumbled, and another kiss. Stiles frowned, giving Derek a questioning look. Derek peeked up to meet Stiles’s gaze but he said nothing, just delivered yet another peck to Stiles’s increasingly sensitive skin.

“And you’re gonna make me lose my freaking _mind_ if you don’t fuck me in the next ten seconds!” Stiles whined. Derek’s pupils dilated and Stiles could see the faint hue of crimson red peeking in through Derek’s irises.

Derek let out a gust of breath, tickling Stiles’s skin and making Stiles’s muscles tense in reaction. Derek’s fingers slipped underneath the elastic waistband of Stiles’s boxer briefs, tugging them down slowly as he shifted lower on Stiles’s body. There were a couple more kisses, and then an irritated growl. Suddenly Derek was standing at the foot of the bed, dragging the undergarment down and off of Stiles’s legs swiftly, discarding them on the floor.

Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes made a slow trail towards where Stiles’s hard dick had slapped onto his belly. There was a hunger in the gaze that had Stiles _aching_. He reached a hand down, hoping to relieve some of it for himself, but Derek’s hands were quickly slapping Stiles’s away. For a small moment Stiles thought Derek was going to jerk him off, but that hope was quickly destroyed when Derek went straight back to the kissing, avoiding Stiles’s dick completely.

He let out a frustrated moan. “If you’re not gonna let me touch myself then the least you can do is do it for me.” He grumbled, grabbing a fistful of his sheets in an attempt to keep himself under control. He refused to look down, see Derek kissing him and taunting him with his lips. But the next kiss felt more like a smile against Stiles’s skin, and he peeked down to see the smug grin playing on Derek’s lips. “You’re such an asshole.”

Derek made his way down Stiles’s left leg, only pecking a few spots before switching to the other leg, and then the same thing. Then he was lifting Stiles’s foot, and Stiles tried to squirm away. “Seriously?! My feet? You’re gonna kiss my sweaty, gross feet? Do you actually have a foot fetish Derek? Is this you working your way up to telling me you have a _foot fetish_?”

Derek rolled his eyes, inspecting Stiles’s foot thoroughly before setting it back down on the bed. He reached for the other one, which Stiles attempted to kick away, but Derek caught it easily. He scanned it on top first, and then switched to the heel, where yes, he pressed his lips against Stiles’s foot.

“You’re _so weird_.” Stiles groaned, slapping an arm over his face and shaking his head. Derek’s hands slid slowly up Stiles’s legs on either side, making Stiles’s hardness pulse, spurting a bit of precome.

There was no doubt in Stiles’s mind that Derek could literally make him climax just like this, barely even touching him. Stiles was lucky Derek wasn’t talking, because he wouldn’t be able to handle hearing that voice at the same time those hands were torturing him.

Finally Derek stopped at Stiles’s hips, pressing hot hands there until Stiles peeked at him from under his arm. “Flip.” Derek ordered, and it was the way he said it that had Stiles obeying so easily, rolling onto his side so he could get onto his hands and knees. Derek made a happy rumbly sound, dropping a hand down to rest on the small of Stiles’s back.

He leaned over, his crotch and present boner rubbing against Stiles’s ass, and the rest of his body folding over Stiles as he reached to kiss a few times at the back of Stiles’s neck. Stiles shuddered when Derek hovered there, breathing lightly on the already sensitized nerves that felt like they were on fire underneath Stiles’s increasingly warm skin.

When Derek straightened back up, away from Stiles, it was like all the heat went with him. He was about to twist around and see what Derek was even doing back there, when he felt Derek’s hands returning, fingers tapping lightly down Stiles’s back. “This is agony.” Stiles said, shifting his position and trying to forget about how ridiculously hard he was. “You’re actually trying to kill me.”

Derek’s hands reached the base of Stiles’s back, wandering dangerously close to his butt. Derek let out a huff of satisfaction. “Alright, you can lay back down now.” He said, leaning away from Stiles and watching as the younger boy let out a frustrated breath before rolling onto his back.

“Did I leave the toilet seat up? Did I make a bad joke? Did I forget to do something?” Stiles asked, running an agitated hand through his hair a few times, no doubt making it even messier than before. Derek’s eyebrows were doing all of his talking again, one rising up high to express both amusement and curiosity. “What did I do? Why are you punishing me?”

Derek chuckled a bit, leaning over Stiles until his body was almost completely overlapping Stiles’s. “You didn’t do anything, you’re not getting punished. I just wanted to see something.” He shrugged and stood up from the bed suddenly, peeling off his boxers and crawling back on top of Stiles, fitting a leg in between Stiles’s leg so he could grind more easily against him.

Stiles let out a strangled moan as he felt Derek’s dick against his own, friction causing a spike of pleasure to rock through his body. He curled a hand around the back of Derek’s neck, gripping slightly in reaction to the grinding that was happening between them.

To refocus himself, keep away from the edge that was fast approaching, he bit at his lip. “What did’ya wanna see?” He asked, moving his hips against Derek, who was presently licking and sucking along Stiles’s neck and shoulder, getting particularly bitey when Stiles spoke.

“You. I wanted to see you.” Derek answered quickly, before he reached down and grabbed Stiles’s leg, pushing it up to allow more room for maneuvering. “Can I fuck you now?” Derek asked, his voice getting growly. Stiles had to bite down harder on his lip.

“Yeah. Yeah. Totally.” He nodded and reached over to his bedside table, fumbling to get a hold of the bottle of lube there but failing to coordinate his outstretched hand enough to achieve his objective. Derek let out another growl, leaning over and snatching the bottle quickly, popping it open and lathering enough of it on his fingers. He tossed the bottle onto the bed beside him when he was done, and immediately entered Stiles with a couple of fingers, no longer wasting time with any teasing.

Stiles opened up fairly easily as Derek worked him, only a few moments of uncomfortable ache before his walls stretched accordingly. Derek managed to hit the sweet spot a couple times, causing Stiles’s entire body to convulse as the intense waves of pleasure rolled through him; but he couldn’t come yet, he needed to last. He wanted all of this to last as long as possible.

“Okay, but you wanted to see me? You… _nng_ … you see me- _fuck Derek_ … You see me all the time!” Talking helped a little bit, but it did the complete opposite for Derek. He pulled his fingers out from Stiles quickly, lining himself up before Stiles could even feel the sudden loss. Derek used a bit more lube, mixed with his own precome, to slick himself up before pushing his way slowly into Stiles.

Like always there was a little pain at first, but that was quickly replaced by a sweet ache, like the space was just meant to be filled by Derek. “Yeah, I do, can we talk about this later?” Derek asked, obviously more interested in getting their boners taken care of.

He pushed in deep, filling Stiles up until his entire length was inside. He didn’t move for a small moment, letting Stiles’s body remember and get settled before pulling out just enough to slam back in. Stiles’s legs wrapped around Derek’s hips, his hands reaching up to grip at Derek’s shoulders.

Derek reached over, lifting one of Stiles’s legs up that little bit more before thrusting back in, hitting Stiles’s prostate and making the boy writhe underneath him. “ _Fuck_.” Stiles hissed, another spurt of precome shooting from Stiles’s slit.

Derek’s rhythm never faltered, nor did his aim grow any worse. Every thrust brought an intense wave of pleasure, and Derek’s hand had found its way to Stiles’s dick, jerking him off to the same steady pace. Stiles could only fight his orgasm for so long before his balls began to tighten, and it crashed into him, a hot, white flash of light sparking behind his closed eyes as his entire body ignited.

Derek followed him soon after, holding tight onto Stiles and pouring into him with a whimper of a moan. Stiles’s entire body felt like jelly, and that was a really, _really_ awesome feeling.

He waited for Derek to start coming down before he leaned up and pecked Derek’s half-open mouth. Stiles slid his hands behind Derek’s back, pulling them closer. Derek rolled off of Stiles but remained close, only parting long enough to slide out. He turned onto his side, letting Stiles cuddle in close to his back. They laid there in silence for a while, Stiles was already thinking about taking another nap, when suddenly Derek rolled back over to face him.

“I was counting.” Derek said, and it took a minute for Stiles to remember what the hell he was talking about.

“Yeah, you already said that bit. Let me guess. You were counting the ways that I love thee.” Stiles teased, making a little pouty face that Derek rolled his eyes at.

“No.” He paused. “I love you. But that’s not what I was counting, dork.” Derek nuzzled in closer, nudging his nose against Stiles’s. “I…” His jaw locked into place, and he looked down, almost like he was a little embarrassed. Derek and embarrassed didn’t happen very often.

Stiles definitely needed to hear this.

“You what?” Stiles prompted, kissing the tip of Derek’s nose quickly and wiggling his eyebrows, which made Derek smile.

He sighed, still looking a little sheepish. “I was counting your moles.” He answered, smiling a little. “You’ve got forty six of them.” Stiles was speechless, staring at Derek with his lips slightly parted, and he was frowning. “What?” Derek asked, worried that somehow it’d been inappropriate, or Stiles was self-conscious about them and Derek hadn’t known.

“You counted my moles.” Stiles repeated, still frowning.

“Yeah.” Derek was frowning now, too.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God.” Stiles said, bringing his hands up to Derek’s cheeks. “Are you fucking with me right now? Because that’s gotta be the most _romantic thing I’ve ever heard_ and holy _crap_ Derek. Who knew the big bad alpha could be such a sap!” He leaned down and gave Derek a deep, sloppy kiss.

Derek pulled away first, grunting. “Teasing? From a guy who actually went out and got a triskellion tattooed onto his wrist, even though he faints at the sight of needles.” Derek was shaking his head, trying to hide the blush creeping up his neck, but his deflection hadn’t stopped Stiles from noticing it.

“Aww, you’re blushing! That’s adorable.” Stiles teased, still smirking. Derek’s eyes flashed dangerously, but before Stiles could realize what that meant, Derek attacked Stiles’s neck, sucking hard and biting, licking over it apologetically when he was satisfied with his work. “Derek!” Stiles squeaked in surprise, trying to get away from the alpha but failing and flailing miserably. “You bastard! My dad’s gonna see that when he gets home!”

Derek pulled away, giving Stiles an unimpressed look. “Yeah, and?” Stiles could already feel the raw ache where Derek had no doubt left a mark big and dark enough that no amount of Lydia’s makeup skills, or baggy hoodies could ever hide.

“I hate you.” Stiles muttered, but he knew, and Derek knew, he didn’t mean it. He sighed, pulling Derek close so they could have a few more cuddles before they’d have to go downstairs and make something to eat, because Stiles’s stomach was literally growling, and he was sure Derek’s was getting pretty hollow too.

“That’s not what you’re heart’s telling me.” Derek mumbled back. Stiles smiled. Maybe he could get used to waking up early after all.


End file.
